Five Year Absence
by ilovewriting13
Summary: When Mr. Schue calls a five year Gleunion, Rachel struggles to keep her past in the past. What secrets does she have and who exactly is she hiding from? Rated M for lite foul mouth.
1. Gleeunion

_**Rachel's Point of View**_

I glanced down at my phone again and chuckled shaking my head; Kurt quirked an eyebrow at me, "Mr. Schue texted me again. He said if I don't bring his favorite nephew to visit once more before I hide him away he won't talk to me for the whole week." Kurt laughed alongside me, "Where are you even hiding Elijah away?" I frowned a bit at the thought, but shook my head, "Daddy and Dad are taking him for the week, that way if I want to see him or he needs me I can be there without having to worry about things getting…messy. If Mr. Schue didn't want to do this five year reunion of the Glee kids I wouldn't be in this situation at all. It is all his fault." Kurt wrapped his arm around me and I let my head rest on his shoulder, "Sweetie we have talked a lot about this before and now would be the perfect chance. He has already missed out of five years and honestly I love her, but I am kinda scared Brittany will slip up." I sniffled and shook my head wiping away the few tears that had collected in my eyes, "If he left me with no problem what makes you think he will treat Elijah any differently? I can't take that risk Kurt." Kurt just nodded mutely and we continued to walk to the choir room, that was until we heard HIS voice.

"Well well well. If it isn't Beyoncé and Berry. The Queen Diva's of McKinley."

I froze as I looked up and came face to face with…Noah Puckerman. "N Noah what are you doing here? The Glee reunion isn't for two more days?" I asked feeling the panic drip into my voice; Puck walked over to us and shook Kurt's hand before turning to me, "I figured I might as well come a few days early. I haven't seen Ma or Hannah in a while so I have been spending time with them. I just came to check out the new Glee club, you heading that way?" I shook my head quickly; I needed to get out of here NOW. I turned to Kurt, "Tell Mr. Schue I will come another time I have to go." Kurt nodded, he knew Elijah was due with Santana any second, but Puck grabbed my wrist, "Berry where are you running to? I just got here; I haven't even gotten a hug." I ripped my arm away from his hand and turned to run down the hallway, but I was too late.

"MOMMY MOMMY AUNTIE TANA BROUGHT ME ICE CREAM WHEN SHE PICKED ME UP FROM KINDY!" I flinched at the sound of my son's voice before bending over and scooping him into my arms as I refused to look at Puck; I saw Santana round the corner panting, I also saw Santana drop her purse and make a bee line for Puck before I could stop her. She forced her finger into his chest, "What the FUCK are you doing here?!" Elijah squirmed in my arms and I just couldn't hold onto him anymore. I let him down and he quickly ran to Santana and pulled on her dress, "AUNTIE TANA! You can't say that word! It is a bad word Mommy said so. Who's that?" Elijah asked pointing up to Puck. I stared at Puck feeling the tears start to drip down my cheek, I quickly wiped them away and knelt next to Elijah, "This is my friend Noah, we used to go to high school together." _"He's also you're father,"_ I thought to myself as I looked up at Noah and saw unadulterated anger and betrayal written on his face.

**A/N I have had this idea stuck in my head for WEEKS! I had to get it out lol. One-shot for now, but in all honestly I love this idea so much I will be continuing it. Few things, this is AU of course,**

**Rachel got pregnant before graduation and didn't tell Noah (obviously). The only people who know who the father is are, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Mr. Schue, and Mrs. Schue (Pillsbury). **

**I will be doing a chapter with the whole back story, and the next chapter will be in Puck's point of view. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	2. Confessions

Puck's Point of View

The second I saw his eyes, MY eyes I knew. This little boy clinging to Rachel's leg, beaming up at me, was my son. I stared down at him in complete shock and anger; how the fuck could Rachel do this to me? Elijah had to be at least five or six years old and he was staring at me like I was a fucking stranger. BECAUSE I was! I clenched my jaw letting my eyes wander to Rachel's face, it was obvious she was still trying to fight back more tears and I was kinda happy about that. I didn't want her to hurt, fuck I still loved her, but the fact that she lied for five fucking years, obviously I didn't mean shit to her and it helped to know she was hurting too. I watched and Rachel turned the little boy towards her and plastered on a fake smile, "Elijah, why don't you go with Uncle Kurt and Auntie Tana. Uncle Willy really wants to see you before you go spend the weekend with Pop and Poppa." Elijah, my son, shook his head and clung to Rachel's leg looking up at her, "Mommy I don't like them." Rachel sighed and kneeled next to him, "Why not baby? I know you haven't spent much time with them, but they love you." Elijah stomped his foot, crossed his arms, and grunted under his breath, it was all eerily similar of how I would react when my mom tried to send me to my Nana's. He spoke again keeping his eyes glued to Rachel, "When they think I am sleeping they say mean things about you," Rachel's smile faltered for a second and she glanced at Kurt before Elijah continued, "They say my Daddy left because I ruined his life like I ruined yours." Rachel pulled Elijah tight against her chest, and I couldn't stand it a second longer I knelt next to them and smiled at Elijah who had his head poked out from Rachel's arms, "Ya know my dad left too." Elijah sniffled and looked up at me frowning a bit, "Really? Did you ruin his life too?" I laughed and Rachel blushed, but before she could correct him I shook my head, "Nah. He was just a bad dad. Some people just aren't meant to be a Mommy or a Daddy, that doesn't mean their kids ruined their life. My mom was just like your Mommy, she raised me and my sister all alone and she loved every minute of it. She still does," I smiled and chuckled at the thought of my mom still ordering me around the last few days I had stayed with her. Elijah squirmed from Rachel's hold and ran to me throwing his arms around my neck, "I wish I had a nice Daddy like you." I glared and Rachel and patted his back softly, "I think you should listen to your Mommy and go with your Aunt and Uncle." Elijah smiled and nodded before jumping at Santana and Kurt until they grabbed his hands skipping off towards the auditorium.

"So what the fuck was that about Berry?" I asked when I was sure the group had rounded the corner and wouldn't hear us. Rachel glared at me and crossed her arms, "Don't you dare even start with me Noah Puckerman!" "Oh fuck that noise Berry you don't get to be the pissed off one right now! I know that is my fucking kid and he sure doesn't seem to fucking know it and neither did I so you have some explaining to do!" Rachel scoffed and jammed her finger into my chest, "Why don't you start off with the explanations?! Huh? Where were you that morning? Why didn't you answer my calls for two months? Why haven't you bothered to even ATTEMPT to contact me in five years Noah? FIVE YEARS!" Rachel took a step back and wiped the tears from her eyes as I stared at her my mind blank, "You abandoned me that night, I gave everything to you and you left me there like just another whore you screwed! I called and called and you never answered. Why would I let you abandon my baby and break his heart like you broke mine?"

" I didn't abandon you," I mumbled running my hands over my face, "I thought I was doing you a favor." Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms again, "Oh yeah leaving me naked in bed after I gave my virginity to you, really doing me a huge fucking favor." I took a step towards he and groaned when she stepped away from me again, "Rachel I wasn't supposed to fucking graduate. I was lying to all of you guys about passing my classes, I was supposed to be stuck here in Lima for another god damn year!" Her jaw dropped slightly and she looked like she was going to cry again, "Wh…what do you mean?" "I was failing two of my classes, that night we slept together I was going to tell you, I was going to leave for L.A. the next day, I was just going to drop out at leave," I lifted my hand to her face and when she didn't flinch away and pressed my palm against her cheek, "I was just there to tell you good bye, but I can never control myself around you. When I woke up the next morning I left because I didn't want to drag you down with me. I didn't want you to feel obligated to stay in this fucked up town because you may have had feelings for me. I didn't want to crush your dreams. I left, because I love you and I wanted you to be the start you were meant to be." I sighed and glanced down the hallway where the trio had disappeared, "But I guess I still did, I mean I can tell you love him, but I took your Broadway dream away from you and I wasn't even there to help." When I turned back to Rachel she was staring at me with wide eyes and tears still running down her cheek, "You…you love me?" I swallowed hard and nodded weakly, "I have always loved you Rachel, I was just never good enough for you." Rachel shook her head and threw herself into my arms pressing a rough kiss to my lips, "You are a complete and totally idiot Noah Puckerman."


End file.
